The nail coatings used in human finger mainly are gel polish and nail lacquer. Compared with nail lacquer, the advantages of nail gel polish include, but not limited to, the shorter time of forming film, the longer time holding on fingers, etc.
The gel polish gives very good adhesion on natural nails, artificial fingernails, toenails and artificial nail extensions. However, when we want to remove the polymerized nail coating, it brings too much difficulties. In general, there are two popular removing methods: one is mechanic sanding, and the other is using removing solvent. For the former removing method, a skilled craft and a professional device are needed. If one person is not skilled at sanding nail gel, nails may become thinner and more brittle than before. What is worse is that the customers may feel painful after services. If removing solvent mixture is utilized, the main components of removing liquid are solvent like acetone, ethyl acetate or butyl acetate, and they are with pungent odor. And additionally, the volatile organic solvent may cause harmful disease to human organs such as skin and respiratory when they are exploded for a very long time under the polluted air circumstance.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.